


Stress relief

by burning_nova



Series: The Wives of the Odinsons [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Járnsaxa and Thor and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to write porn. I have no idea how it went. It's been a while since I've written het as a main pairing, much less het porn.

Thor was not happy.

Jane was reacting badly to the revelation of his marriages and while Thor did not begrudge her reaction he wished she had not found out so abruptly. He felt a wave of irritation that Sif and Járnsaxa had arrived with his sisters. He knew it would take time to work through this; it may not result in Jane not leaving him. It alos could. The thought filled him with dread. 

He had not felt for others what he felt for Jane. His dalliances with other mortals had been quick, brief and temporary. His love for Sif born out of time, he did not love Járnsaxa for all the length of their marriage. He did care for her but felt guilty whenever he thought of it. 

His mood soured further. He was not a good husband for all Járnsaxa stayed. When he returned to his floor he saw Járnsaxa in his room and Sif was in her own. He went to Sif. 

“Do you wish to spar?” He said, he wanted to get the energy out of his body. Sif glanced at him and shook his head. He glowered. He approached her and kissed her roughly. Sif returned it briefly before punching him. He stepped back. She paused in consideration. 

“I am not in the mood for either, Thor.” She said after a moment. He sighed. “Perhaps Járnsaxa would be more willing?” Thor looked at her startled. 

“She is with child, Sif. I will not spar with her!” he said scandalized. He could harm her if he did not watch himself and worried doing so the few times they had done so outside of her pregnancy.

“Sex, Thor.”

“I doubt she will want me.” He said simply. 

“There is no harm to ask.”

“Her emotions may cause her to do harm to me given the situation.”

“Pregnancy does not make one incompetent.” She replied dryly. “Ask. She will understand.”

He frowned. He could ask his shield brothers to spar but couldn’t manage the energy. He sighed and turned to ask Járnsaxa. 

He knocked. Járnsaxa was in the bed reading. Her blue skin stood out against the white sheets. He saw her bare feet poke out from the end of her skirts. He stared. Járnsaxa glanced at him. 

“Yes?”

“I-Do not concern yourself.” He turned to leave.

“Stop.” He stopped. “You are tense.” She said after moment. “You wish to either spar or couple. Sif not in the mood for either?”

“No.” 

“Do you merely wish to have sex or do you think of another?”

“I have never thought of another when with either of you.”

“Though you may want another.”

“Want and thought are different. I have never taken you thinking of another.”

“But wanting?”

“No.” He groused. “I am not a simple man, Járnsaxa. I may bed more than one woman without thinking of another or wanting another. If I were not I would not do so to you. You are my wife. I do care for you.” Járnsaxa studied him. 

“We will couple.” 

“If you do not”

“I do actually have needs, husband. Or do you forget I instigated the last act that led to our child? Several times.” Thor nodded and began to undress. Járnsaxa stared as he did. He smiled at her. She rose gracefully and began to undress swiftly. 

Once they were both nude he pulled back and glanced at her with a careful eye again. She was taller than him, taller than their sister who was quite small for a jotun, a fact that use to bother him greatly. He had always enjoyed her form despite it. 

After his...humbling...he had spent time looking over her with a new eye and found newfound beauty in it. She still showed no signs of being with child but he thought he could see a distinct, barely noticeable, rounding out of the stomach. He felt a flush of want through him. 

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Husband?”

“Merely admiring you.” He said honestly. She blushed, cheeks turning a slowly darkening shade of purple. He grinned. “How would you have me?”

“I know not. I am not still ready.” She motioned to her groin. Thor grinned. Oh how he loved to unsettle his reserved wife. 

“On the bed, on your back.” Járnsaxa smiled, knowing what was coming and did as he bid. Crawling onto the bed. Her long back arched and long legs making quick work of the distance to the headboard and turning. Her markings stood out darkly against her skin, he liked the one that flowed down her back along her spine and trailed down her buttocks. He crawled after her. 

He ran a hand against her legs. The fine hairs on them tickled it and he found himself enjoying it. Sif and Jane had smooth legs. Jane shaved and felt self conscious more than not about the hair on her leg. She squirmed and he hoisted her legs over her shoulders. 

A series of dark markings trailer along her thighs, hugging her hips and instead of continuing along her groin they tapered off, one going slightly outward and ending partially mid thigh. She was not wet at all, although that was common with Járnsaxa. Even if she wanted to couple she was seldom wet without a bit of work. 

Thor licked his lips. “If you do not hurry I will fall asleep.” She said dryly. 

“Wicked thing. I will have you screaming for that.” He said huskily and began dropped his mouth to her mound. She gave a small gasp. 

“Your beard-“

“You always complain about it and I will not remove it.” He said and gave her a long lick. She keened. “Of course you are quite happy about it later.”

“Prove it.” She replied. He took her again in his mouth. Similar but so different, he thought. No one could accuse him of being a poor lover. Vanaheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim,… he had learned to please almost any lover and was quite proud of that. He had learned to please the jotun more from his own wife than by taking jotnar lovers. 

He flicked his tongue against her bud and felt himself throb. Where Sif and Jane would need more attention here he could pay less attention to her there when penetrating her. It made things a bit more enjoyable in his opinion, to know his wife would orgasm from penetration alone. He was, admittedly, a selfish lover but liked to know he wasn’t neglecting his partner by his acts. 

Still this foreplay was his favorite with Járnsaxa. She shifted her hips and wriggled. He sucked and flicked quicker. He focused on her vagina, pleased when he tasted her there, growing wetter with each passing second. Járnsaxa let out a soft, drawn out sigh when he tongued her. He penetrated her again and again. The coolness of her skin slowly grew hotter, warmer against him. Her muscles twitched and clenched futility at his tongue.

He took her clit into his mouth again, his fingers taking the place of his tongue in her once he quickly shifted her legs on his shoulders. She gave a loud choked moan at their appearance. Not quite screaming. He thought unhappily and gave her a hard lick, before scrapping his teeth against her. 

“Teeth.” She gasped. He sucked hard for a moment and let her go. 

“Yes or no?”

“I do not know.” She replied laughing. Thor smirked and went back to work. He began to pump his fingers, he curled them against the pleasure spot inside of her. She bucked hard into his mouth. She gave a pained cry as his teeth scraped her in a decidedly not pleasant manner, for either of them. He kissed her in apology and proceeded to press a few more against her as he continued to pump his fingers.

“No teeth.” Járnsaxa said after a moment, hips still bucking against his fingers. He looked at her slightly bruised clit and nodded. It looked painful. He licked her elsewhere, around her lips and nipped softly. Avoiding direct contact with her clit, instead he pressed against the pleasure point in her repeatedly, making sure to make contact with it with each forward and backward stroke. 

His fingers were growing cooler despite her frantic movements. She was closer to orgasm but not quite there. His prick throbbed again. He wanted to be in her now, a slowly growing heat against him drawing him in with every stroke before settling in a nice pleasant cold that drew his own orgasm more often than not. He would have thought it unpleasant if otherwise informed but it was perfect. 

He almost had her screaming. Her gasps were high and getting louder. He wanted her to scream for him. He let her go and focused on her entrance. Jotun came in all sizes, as such they were very flexible sexually. There were limits of course but Járnsaxa was nice, tight and could stretch. He had feared he would be lacking when they first wed. Now he knew he was a fool, of course if she had been much, much larger then perhaps but if she had been it would be no fault of hers.

He pressed another finger into her. “Oh! No, no, no.” She moaned and bucked down knowing what he would do. He smirked. “It’ll be too much.” She protested. He stopped for a moment, holding his fingers still. She let out a disappointed whine. “Why are you stopping?” Her thighs were trembling.

“You said no.” 

“Why do you tease me?” She asked and moved her hips against him. “I want you just not all of your hand. It will be too much.”

“You normally do enjoy it.”

“Too much.” She muttered. “I do not think I will be able to tolerate it.” 

“I understand.” He replied. He gave her inner thigh a kiss and suddenly moved his fingers forward and pressed firmly against that spot inside her. She screamed and clenched him in unexpended orgasm. Her hips bucked against him again and again and her thighs almost crushed his head in a desire to tighten around something. 

“Wicked man.” Járnsaxa muttered when she had come down. She looked drowsy. “In me, husband.”

“You look tired.” He said and while he throbbed he did not wish to tire her needlessly. 

“No, merely sated. At the moment, at least.” He smiled and gently dropped her legs. She shifted and he rose to her. It was awkward kissing her like this, without bending her to accommodate him but he did not wish to hurt her. She was strong and should be able to bedded still despite her pregnancy but he had grown use to being careful with Jane. 

The thought of Jane had him frowning. He did not wish to think about her at this time. He heard Sif laughing in her room. He sent a glare in her direction before turning back to his wife. He grabbed and fondled her bosom. She was not sensitive there, but she did not object to his playing. He sucked on each breast and tongued them. She hummed contently. 

“Men.” She muttered amused. He smiled around her nipple and continued to suck. “When you are done please let me know when I can join you.” She replied dryly despite watching him with open affection. A pang of sorrow went through him. 

She was so reserved, even to him. Once he had made her smile openly and he did not know what had caused her to stop. He knew his attitude had contributed but once he hadn’t been so boorish. She had stopped smiling before that. He let her go and kissed her passionately. 

“Thank you.” He muttered. He felt the need to express his gratitude in her giving him a child, staying with him, tolerating him. She looked at him. 

“For?”

“Everything.” Járnsaxa blushed. He kissed her softly. She pulled back. “What is it?”

“On your back.” Járnsaxa demanded. Thor did so and watched as she slid on him, spreading her legs wide to take the most of him she could. “This is pleasant. Husband.” She said. 

“Wife.” He returned affectionately. She kissed him. 

The following morning Thor found it rather embarrassing when he had to ask Anthony for another frame. This one could not support their combined weight for a long time. When he returned to the rooms he found his wives not present. 

The thought of Jane pressed heavily on him but so did the thought of Járnsaxa and their child. Thor sighed.


End file.
